Attack Cuisine
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Lime. SanNa. Suka? Masuk. Malam ini Nami cukup merasa suntuk. Jadi, ia memesan makan malam spesial dari Sanji. Dan si koki pun memberikan resep terbaik terbarunya, Attack Cuisine. Dari sanalah situasi 'bizzare' ini datang. RnR & CnC.


**ATTACK CUISINE ON ME, PLEASE**

OP © Oda-sensei

Fic by Shimacrow H.

Beta: eleamaya-san

Rating: **M** **by all mean**

Setting: Post time-skip, Dunia Baru

Pairing: SanjixNami & Slight ZoroxRobin

* * *

Aah, mood Nami hari ini sedikit buruk. Dan itu bertambah buruk apabila ia mengingat bagaimana Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, dan Brook memasuki ruang kerjanya dan mengacak-acak isinya. Ya, Nami meninggalkan mereka berempat tak sadarkan diri di ruang kerja pribadinya kini. Semua tahu dengan baik, tak ada yang lebih menakutkan di atas kapal ini selain wanita berambut jingga yang sedang kusut _mood_-nya.

Nami lalu berjalan di balkon atas menuju dek tengah, berniat mendapat sedikit cemilan dari Sanji si koki. Senjakala sudah mulai menggelap, ia menilik arlojinya dan melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Tadi, Nami melewatkan makan malamnya karena ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan bagan denah Pulau Merman. Sudah beberapa kali—dari Sanji, Robin, sampai suara cempreng Luffy memanggil dirinya dari bawah, namun wanita navigator itu tetap tidak turun. Alih-alih niatnya sebenarnya yaitu, ingin cepat bersantai dan menikmati hari-hari barunya bersama rekan-rekan yang lain. Untuk poin yang satu ini, Nami termasuk yang paling sibuk, lebih di atas Sanji dan Franky yang cukup dibuat sibuk oleh profesi mereka masing-masing. Dan… Zoro-lah yang paling memiliki banyak 'waktu luang', kalau kau bertanya. Luffy? Bermain. Memang apa lagi?

Nami membuka pintu ruang makan dan menemui si koki yang tengah mencuci piring-piring berlemak dan penuh akan noda makanan.

"Sanji-kun."

Nami menyapanya dengan nada berayun dan menyenangkan. Faktanya, ia hanya berusaha mengangkat _mood_ dirinya sedikit. Lebih dari itu, tidak ada gunanya menyesali yang sudah lewat. Sebelum meninggalkan 'Kuartet biang ribut' di kamar studi-nya, Nami memerintahkan mereka untuk membereskan bilik tersebut. Senangnya, tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk membereskan, batin wanita berambut gelombang itu.

"Malam, Nami-san," balas Sanji, masih terus menggerakkan tangannya membilas piring dengan air dari keran. "Sudikah engkau mendapatkan makan malammu, sekarang?" lanjutnya, dengan sedikit nada iseng.

"Ah, apaan 'sih. Formal banget?" respon si gadis, tertawa kecil. Nami lalu berjalan ke meja dengan desain bar yang dibelakangi oleh Sanji. Dibanding duduk di meja makan, si wanita lebih memilih duduk di sana. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, ketika hanya berdua dengan si koki andal yang sudah ganti poni itu. Selain Nami, yang senang duduk di bangku tersebut adalah Franky, dan sambil menenggak cola tentunya. "Apa menunya, tuan koki?"

"Kami menyediakan Pasta Madellini 0.2 milimeter dengan saus _spicy beef tomato."_ Sanji kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mengelap tangannya dengan celemek yang saat ini sedang digunakannya. "Atau, anda mungkin ingin…"

"Mm," Nami menggeleng. "Sepertinya ini spaghetti yang sangat halus, ya Tuan Koki?"

"Yup."

"Aku pesan satu."

"_With pleasure, Mademoiselle_," ujar si pria, memposisikan tangan kanannya di depan dada lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan. Sanji sudah berniat melangkah untuk memasakkan pesanan Nami, namun berhenti. "Ah, anda ingin mencobanya dengan resep saus jeruk terbaru kami, _Mademoiselle_?"

"Wah, resep baru? Aku akan sangat senang mencobanya."

"Segera."

"…Dan, Sanji-kun,"

"Ya?"

"Hentikan gayamu yang seperti itu. Kutendang nanti," ujar Nami, tersenyum angker.

Mendengar itu, Sanji tiba-tiba meledakkan tawa khas yang jarang diperlihatkannya di muka rekan yang lain. Tawa yang tidak terlalu kencang, namun terkesan begitu hangat dan ramah. "Maaf, maaf, Nami-san. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku, ketika mendengarmu memanggilku dengan begitu sopan."

"Oh, bagus. Penyakit baru," sahutnya, menghela napas dan menggerakkan bola matanya ke atas, namun tersenyum seolah menggambarkan ekspresi: tipikal Sanji-kun.

"Ahhahahaha."

Mereka pun tertawa dan berinteraksi secara akrab bersama, sampai menu makan malam Nami tiba dan si navigator langsung menikmatinya.

XXX

Diluar dugaan, hidangan _full-course_ Sanji berhasil disantap habis oleh Nami. Tidak seperti biasanya. Seenak apapun itu, kerap kali hidangan utama Sanji tidak sampai habis disantap oleh Nami. Tentu saja bukan karena masakan si koki yang tidak enak atau kurang berkenan dengan napsu Nami, tapi memang karena ukuran lambungnya yang kecil, membuatnya cepat kenyang. Wanita. Kita tidak berbicara Luffy di sini.

"Aku senang sekali kau menghabiskannya, Nami-san," ujar si koki, nampak begitu terpuaskan, perut dan hati. "Bagaimana kualitasnya, Nami-san?"

"Aku menikmatinya, Sanji-kun. Dan terutama saus jeruk ini. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat jeruk menjadi rasa yang cukup pedas dan masuk dengan hidangan spaghetti?" tanya Nami, murni penasaran. Matanya bersinar dengan semangat.

Sanji juga tersenyum dan memicingkan matanya. "Aku mendapatkan sesuatu dalam dua tahun ini. Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Nami-san."

"Oh, dan terima kasih kembali kau tidak merokok selagi aku makan tadi," ujar Nami, memangkukan pipi kiri pada telapak tangannya di atas meja. Ia memandang wajah Sanji lurus untuk sekitar satu-dua detik. "…Kau semakin mengerti wanita sekarang."

_Blush_. Semburat merah tidak diragukan lagi menampakkan diri di kedua pipi Sanji. "Kau selalu membuatku bahagia dengan segala pujianmu, Nami-san."

"Itu serius." jawab Nami. "…Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong apa resepnya, Sanji-kun? Kenapa tubuhku seperti serasa lebih bersemangat dan _mood_-ku seolah terangkat seperti ini, ya?" Nami mengayun-ayunkan lengan putih meronanya dan menatapinya.

"Namanya Attack Cuisine. Memang diramu untuk membangkitkan perasaan dan energi, Nami-sa…"

DEG. Tubuh Sanji menegang. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil dari saku kemejanya. K-kalau tidak salah…, batinnya ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa, Sanji-kun, ada masalah?"

Buku itu ditulis langsung oleh sang 'Manusia Pencipta Keajaiban', Emporio Ivankov—khusus untuk Sanji, karena tidak mungkin ia membawa gulungan-gulungan menu rahasia kemana-mana. Itu bodoh sekali. Si koki mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke menu nomor 69: 'Saus Jeruk pedas'.

_#69: Tangerine Hot Sauce. Effects: Doping your Hormone Testosterone twice to thrice a time for the duration of 4 hours. _

_Iva-chan's Note: Beware in using it, Swirly-boy… or you will be in a 'grave danger' #wink. I mean it. _

_Ingredients: …_

Buku catatan itu terjatuh ke lantai kayu kapal, meninggalkan Sanji yang terkejut setengah mati dengan keseluruhan rambutnya (termasuk poni) terangkat ke atas. Dia segera tersadar, dan memungut buku itu—langsung memasukkanya ke saku kemeja kembali. "Err, Nami-san… tidakkah sebaiknya kau pergi tidur sekarang…?"

Mendapat kejutan yang lebih besar, Sanji hampir saja kehilangan detak jantungnya. Nami memagutnya erat dari belakang dan berbisik ke telinga kiri Sanji. Saking eratnya, buah dada Nami menempel dengan begitu kencang ke punggung tegap Sanji.

"Sanji-kun…~~~" desah suara manja Nami di telinga si koki. Naik-turun, napas berat Nami sangat membuat si koki bergairah dengan serta merta. Belum lagi, tangan Nami yang mengelus pipi dan dagu bejanggut Sanji. Si koki semakin salah tingkah.

"N-Nami-san, a-ayo kuantarkan ke kamar…"

"Ke kamar…?" tanya Nami. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau mau di sana, ya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Sanji melepaskan pagutan Nami, dan memegang si wanita berambut gelombang pada kedua lengan. "I-ini kesalahanku. Aku lupa mengecek resepnya…"

Di hadapan si koki, sosok Nami benar-benar seperti orang mabuk. Tapi bedanya, ia mabuk akan birahi. Mata Nami nampak sayu akan napsu bercumbu, selagi kedua pipinya merona membara. "Sanji-kun… apa yang aku lihat…?"

Sanji tidak bisa menolak dirinya sendiri ketika menjalankan pandangannya pada tubuh Nami yang hanya mengenakan bra pantai, dan sepasang celana jeans biru. Seksi sekali. Hanya itu yang bisa terpikir di dalam kepala Sanji.

"Sanji-kun bodoh… apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Eh?"

Si navigator mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya. Ia menanggalkan ikatan bra pada leher dan punggung, lalu voila, nampaklah gunung impian setiap lelaki di hadapan kedua mata Sanji. Kalau saja si koki masih seperti sebelum datang ke pulau merman, dia pasti sudah mati bahagia sekarang, tapi kini, setelah mendapat transfusi darah waria, dia sedikit banyak bisa mengkontrol dirinya.

Puting yang seksi itu sangat mengundang napsu Sanji untuk menghampiri, meremas, dan menjilatnya. Tapi, tapi… semua ini tidak benar dalam berbagai konteks.

"N-Nami-san… kumohon, kenakan lagi pakaianmu. Ini tidak bisa…"

"…Apa…? Kenapa kau jadi lemah seperti ini, Sanji-kun?" tanya Nami, dengan suara berat setengah siuman. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau pikir aku tidak sadar, 'kan? Kau pikir aku mengigau, dan kau berpikir kalau kau menyetubuhiku saat ini kau akan kena tuduhan pemerkosaan?"

Sanji melepas kedua pegangannya, dan memungut _bra_ Nami. "Nami-san, ini… tolong kenakan…"

"Kau tidak seru, Sanji-kun. Sejak kapan kau menjadi sestatis ini?" tanya Nami, berdiri sempurna dan menyilangkan lengannya. Matanya sedikit terbuka dan nampak normal, namun kedua pipinya tetap membara. "Aku sadar. Aku sepenuhnya sadar. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menahan 'ini'… Sanji-kun…"

Si navigator meraba dan menyentuh bagian selangkangan berbalut celana jeans-nya, dan sedikit meremasnya. Ia kemudian kembali menatap si koki, mengundang. "Sanji-kun… kalau kau mengerti, 'tolong aku'… di sini…"

Sanji semakin pusing dan bingung. Uap panas seperti memuai dari atas kepalanya, dan tatapannya mulai mengabut. "N-Nami-san, tolonglah…"

Nami mencebilkan bibirnya. "…Baik, akan kutolong…" ujarnya, masih nampak setengah sadar. Ia mengambil bra-nya, dan melemparnya jauh-jauh dengan gaya bermain-main.

"Woa! Kok dibuang, Nami-san?"

"Aku membantumu. Aku membantumu terlepas dari 'beban'mu, 'loh, San-ji-kun." ujar Nami, tersenyum nakal dan lebar, selagi kedua matanya masih nampak setengah mabuk dan teler. Ia menggenggam kerah jas Sanji, dan menariknya mendekat. Terdengar suara gusar si koki, namun Nami tidak memedulikannya. Si navigator lantas langsung melepaskan kancing-kancing jas Sanji, juga memaksa si koki melepaskannya secara paksa.

"Woa, t-tunggu, Nami-san…"

Tidak puas hanya menanggalkan jas, Nami langsung mengupas kancing-kancing kemeja oranye Sanji. Kali ini Sanji protes semakin kuat, dan melawan tangan-tangan jahil Nami. "Hentikan, Nami-san…" tanpa sengaja Sanji menepuk punggung tangan kanan Nami.

Nami terdiam, dan mengelus tangannya itu. Wajahnya memelas, dan air mata seperti terbendung di kedua kelopaknya. "…Sakit…" bisik pelan Nami.

"A… err, m-maaf, Nami-san… itu… aku…"

Nami memperlihatkan wajah menangisnya, tapi… tangannya itu masih belum berhenti bergerak. Semua kancing kemeja Sanji sudah terlepas, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh abdomen Sanji yang semakin sempurna. Melihat tubuh indah Sanji, Nami yang memang masih dalam kesadaran penuhnya teringat akan patung Adam pada sebuah buku yang pernah dibacanya dulu. Tubuh berotot secara natural, tanpa paksaan alat-alat berat 'binaragawan' yang terlalu memberikan efek pada tubuh secara berlebihan. Nami tidak suka itu; muak malahan. Tapi otot pria pirang ini begitu berisi, yang namun masih terkesan ramping, tegap, dan padat. Dan sekali lagi, Nami berpikir, Sanji-kun memiliki tubuh Adam yang sempurna.

Dengan pikiran itu, Nami mengikat rambut gelombangnya ke atas denga sigap, dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sanji dengan erat—'kulit ke kulit'. Sanji mengangkat pandangannya ke atas—kejang-kejang tak karuan; dia akan mati dalam kebahagiaan sebentar lagi.

Kepala Nami bersandar pada dada kekar Sanji dengan mesra, selagi tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. "…Sanji-kun,"

Si koki tersadar—kira-kira 5 sentimeter lagi dari pintu akhirat. "Y-ya, Nami-san…?"

"Sudah sedari dulu… aku ingiiiin sekali memeluk tubuhmu,"

"O-o-oh ya…? S-sungguh…?"

Nami semakin mengeratkan pagutannya. "Iya, dari dulu. Tapi…" semakin erat, seolah Nami tidak ingin kelepasan sosok si pria dari depannya. Nampak seperti: apabila Nami melepaskan Sanji sekarang, pria ini bisa saja terbang kemanapun dia mau. Karena, lelaki itu, batin Nami, lelaki itu adalah makhluk yang sangat bebas—jauh lebih bebas daripada kami, wanita.

"Tapi…?"

"Tapi aku ingin keadaan kita seperti ini; kulit ke kulit dan badan ke badan." Nami membuka matanya sedikit, selagi sisi pipi dan tubuhnya masih memeluk mesra dada Sanji.

"…K-kenapa begitu?"

Nami terdiam. Dia memandangi apa yang dapat dilihat matanya jauh ke sana—jauh ke kedalaman yang hanya dapat dilihat olehnya seorang. Ia terdiam.

"Nami-san…?"

"…Sanji-kun, aku rasa kau tahu bahwa… aku adalah wanita yang penuh akan segala kepalsuan. Mulutku yang selalu berbohong, otakku yang hanya memikirkan keuntunganku sendiri, dan sifatku terhadap pria lain apabila ada yang kuinginkan. Semuanya itu memang diriku—tidak lebih, tidak kurang; aku mengakuinya—semuanya."

"Jadi…?"

"Jadi, malam ini—hanya kita berdua, aku ingin kau melihat diriku apa adanya—tanpa kedok dan tanpa kepalsuan."

Sanji terdiam. Dia lalu membuka mulutnya, tapi kemudian tertutup lagi—nampak ragu-ragu. Tak lama, dia kembali membuka mulutnya dan mulai berbicara. "Nami-san, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelah mata. Lagipula… kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini…?" Sanji menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangannya pada punggung bawah si wanita.

"Aku tidak peduli, kalau KAU tidak suka padaku lagi. Tapi, terima kasih atas 'hidangan terus terang'mu ini, aku akhirnya dapat jujur pada dirimu…"

"Jujur…?"

Nami mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap wajah Sanji lurus—mengeksplorasinya dan kemudian ia berkedip beberapa kali selagi pipinya semakin merah dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya semakin jantan dari sebelumnya. Kumis tipis itu, dan juga janggut yang begitu menggoda wanita itu. Nami menjinjitkan kakinya, dan mengecup bibir Sanji sekilas, sebelum kemudian menarik bibirnya kemali.

Sanji ternganga, membatu penuh akan keterkejutan. "Ini yang keberapa kalinya, Sanji-kun… perempuan merasakan bibirmu?"

"Eh? Err…"

"Jujur."

"…Tujuh… delapan… s-sembilan dengan Roxy, err, seingatku…"

Mata Nami sedikit melebar. "…Haha," tawa Nami kecil, setengah niat. "…Mau bagaimana lagi, kau memang seorang _Ladies-man_ 'sih. Dan kupikir, di Baratie dulu kau pasti populer."

"Tidak begitu juga, Nami-san… paling tidak… itu semua sebelum kita bertemu, 'kan?"

Nami memandang wajah Sanji dengan tatapan kosong. Ia memikirkan perkataan Sanji barusan, dengan nada datar begitu—apakah maksudnya ia merasa tidak enak mencari pacar selagi berlayar atau ia malah menyukaiku, batin Nami. Apapun itu, Nami kembali menyandarkan pipinya pada dada bidang Sanji.

"Itu yang pertama… buatku, Sanji-kun."

"A-apa?"

"Itu ciuman pertamaku pada bibir seseorang,"

"S-serius, Nami-san?"

"Dan kau berpikir aku bercanda sekarang?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

Nami melepas pagutannya, dan menarik Sanji mengikutinya. Nami melompati bangku, dan duduk di atas meja bar dekat dapur. Ia menarik tubuh Sanji semakin dekat, dan mulai menanggalkan sisa kemeja Sanji yang tadi kancing-kancingnya telah dilepaskan Nami. Tanpa perlawanan, kini Sanji dan Nami sudah benar-benar tidak mengenakan atasan lagi. Si navigator melempar kemeja jingga itu jauh-jauh, ke arah ia melamparkan bikini-nya.

Nami melebarkan kakinya sehingga memungkinkan tubuh Sanji berada di tengahnya. Nami meletakkan kedua lengannya pada bahu bidang Sanji, dan kembali menatap mata si koki lurus. Tidak ketinggalan, kedua kaki jenjangnya yang mulus memeluk pinggul serta bokong Sanji dengan erat pula.

"…Ternyata aku tidak hanya mengagumi masakanmu. Tapi, aku juga begitu tergila-gila padamu, Sanji-kun;—itu kenyataannya." ujarnya, begitu jujur pada perasaanya. Efek dari Attack Cuisine tadi masih sangat berasa, dan rasanya Nami seperti sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan birahinya. Tapi sekuat tenaga, dia berusaha bertahan—demi mereka berdua juga.

Sanji sebaliknya, menggenggam pinggang tanpa busana Nami dengan begitu lembut dan hangat—juga membalas tatapan si navigator dengan penuh perasaan. Dia tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau tahu, Nami-san… sudah sangat kunantikan saat-saat seperti ini—sedari dulu." ujar Sanji. "Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang, Nami-san?"

"Oh, ya. Dan kau meminta seorang gadis yang bahkan belum pernah berciuman selama 20 tahun ia hidup; untuk berterus terang menyatakan cintanya dua tahun yang lalu? Pintar, Sanji-kun."

"Ahahaha." Sanji tidak bisa menahan tawa ramah nan hangatnya. "Tidak, maksudku, paling tidak 'kan bisa aku yang mengatakannya." Sanji menghembuskan napasnya dengan lambat, menelan gumpalan di tenggorokannya. "Aku takut, kau tidak menyukaiku dengan semua pelayananku. Dan, aku berpikir kau juga sedikit menjaga jarak denganku sedari dulu…"

"Kau pria yang begitu sensitif, Sanji-kun. Aku menyukainya," balas Nami, mengedipkan matanya. "Aku memang begitu dekat dengan mereka bertiga; Luffy, Zoro, dan Usopp. Dan, aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu, apabila 'cemburu' melihatku berdekatan dengan mereka," lanjut Nami dengan memberikan gesture 'tanda kutip' dengan kedua tangannya. Sanji pun tertawa kecil, bahwa kenyataannya dia memang cemburu—sangat malahan.

Nami memajukan wajahnya dan kembali mengecup bibir beraroma samar-samar tembakau khas North Blue, King Ground. Cukup lama, namun mereka tidak memberikan gerak yang terlalu mencolok. "Cuma kau yang selalu kupikirkan, Sanji-kun—yang selalu kucintai," ujar Nami, setelah melepas bibir si koki.

"…Aku juga, Nami-san." Sanji memajukan bibirnya, dan kali ini gilirannya yang menyelami bibir Nami. Tanpa perlawanan, Nami menerimanya. Dimulailah pergulatan yang cukup aktif bila dibandingkan dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Sanji terus memajukan bibirnya, selagi Nami tanpa niat kalah membalasnya. Merekapun mulai memajukan lidah, dan terjadilah pertarungan di dalam rongga mulut masing-maisng. Saling tarik dan isap, juga saling dorong tanpa niat mengalah.

Dag Dig Dug. Jantung keduanya berdebar-debar tak menentu. Satu dua hentakan seolah dapat membuat jantung mereka melompat keluar. Dan namun satu dua detakan yang lain seolah siap meledakkan jantung masing-masing. Bagi Nami ini perasaan dan sensasi yang sangat luar biasa tak tergantikan. Namun bagi Sanji yang sudah berkali-kali melakukan hal ini tak ubah bedanya dengan Nami saat ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga perasaan yang teramat mendalam si koki terhadap navigator ini sudah tertahan selama 3 tahun. Dan dalam tahun-tahun itu, Sanji tidak pernah mendapatkan 'hal' lebih, kecuali okama-okama 'berlebihan' dari suatu 'neraka'.

Nami menjalankan kedua telapak tangannya ke belakang kepala Sanji. Ia meremas rambutnya dengan lembut, dan membantu si koki mendorongkan kepalanya. Nami meneteskan air mata tipis dari kedua matanya yang memicing penuh kebahagiaan.

Sanji menidurkan tubuh Nami di atas meja bar dengan perlahan dan selembut mungkin. Dia melepaskan bibirnya, dan langsung mengecupi dagu Nami yang begitu pucat merona. Begitu hangat—sentuhan ini, batin Nami, tak kuasa. Sanji menjalarkan kecupannya pada pipi kanan Nami, terus ke arah telinganya. Sanji sedikit menggigit pelan daun telinga Nami dengan bibirnya, dan tidak lupa juga ia meniupnya dengan lembut—memberikan si navigator sebuah getaran kesenangan dan mendebarkan ke seluruh penjuru tubuh. Dari sana, Sanji sedikit mengangkat badannya dan mengecupi ujung hidung Nami yang mancung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nami-san?" ujar Sanji, pelan dan berat—namun begitu halus di telinga Nami yang tengah mabuk kepayang.

Wanita itu mengangguk, menatap balik mata si koki. Air matanya kembali menetes, dan ia tersenyum. "…Kau sudah pengalaman ya, Sanji-kun?"

Mendengar tawa kecil dari Sanji, Nami merasakan satu kecupan lembut nan hangat di mata kanannya yang meneteskan air mata barusan. "Aku harap kau mau… 'percaya' padaku, Nami-san. Walau kau tahu aku sudah berkali-ka…"

Kalimat Sanji terhenti, merasakan jari telunjuk si navigator berada di bibirnya. Nami mengangguk, dan menarik kening Sanji menuju bibrnya. "Masih lebih baik menggunakan kulit serigala lapar, namun memiliki hati seindah angsa putih. Kau, Sanji-kun," ujar Nami perlahan, mengatur napasnya yang terus memburu sedaritadi. "Aku percaya, kalau kau bisa terus membuatku tersenyum dan bahagia."

Seperti ada sebuah ketukan di hati Sanji. Seperti ada yang meletakkan sesuatu di sana, agar Sanji dapat lebih membatasi dirinya dari melirik wanita lain. Kata-kata itulah yang ingin didengarnya sangat dari sosok Nami—sosok Nami yang selalu menawan bak Dewi dari khayangan pada pandangannya.

Si koki menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai mencumbu garis sisi leher Nami—menyebaban pekikan pelan si navigator yang terkejut. Dingin sekali—tiba-tiba seperti itu, pikir Nami, berbeda seperti sebelumnya. Apa… Sanji-kun juga merasakan kecemasan akan pernyataannya barusan?

Sanji memain-mainkan mulut dan lidahnya di sekitar leher Nami, dan kemudian menuju pangkal leher dan tulang bahu Nami. Tidak puas di sana saja untuk beberapa saat, Sanji kini menuju buah dada milik Nami. Satu tangannya sudah meremas yang sebelah kiri, namun masih menyisakan satu lagi terbebas. Sanji menjilat puting susu Nami, yang tanpa jeda sedikitpun semakin mengeras terkena rangsangan si koki. "…Uuh, S-Sanji-kun, itu… ahh…" desah Nami, semakin tak kuasa. Nami kegilaan, meremas rambut Sanji dengan sangat keras. Nami begitu nampak kerenjangan, mengangkat kepalanya jauh ke atas, dan mengangkat tulang punggungnya sedikit ke atas. Ia memekik sekali lagi, dan melihat sosok Sanji yang begitu menikmati buah dadanya.

Nami tersenyum. Ia tersenyum penuh dengan perasaan, 'Apakah... apakah ini artinya aku sudah dapat memberikan kebahagiaan, dan berbagi perasaan dengan seseorang?', batinnya bertanya tak menentu akan rangsangan, '...dengan Sanji-kun.'

'Aku yakin,' lanjut batin Nami, penuh akan harapan. 'Aku yakin, pria inilah—pria yang baik dan jantan inilah orang yang akan membahagiakanku, Bellemere.'

"Oi, koki! Aku minta rum yang biasa!" sorak suara dari arah pintu ruang makan yang terbuka dengan cara didobrak. Dari sana, nampak sosok pendekar berambut hijau yang masih memegang gagang pintu, ternganga lebar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sanji dan Nami menatap ke arahnya. Bibir Sanji masih menghisap puting kanan Nami, dan si navigator pun masih menampakkan ekspresi yang tak dapat terbendungkan lagi.

Mereka bertiga terdiam.

"…O-oh, sial. Aku salah kamar, rupanya," ujarnya, sebelum menutup pintu kembali.

"…Apa itu, Sanji-kun?" tanya Nami, dengan suara berat.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya… iklan?" ujar Sanji, melepaskan kemutannya sebentar dan tersenyum bodoh.

"Ahahaha, begitu rupanya."

Sanji menatap mata Nami lurus, penuh akan determinasi. "Kau memiliki hati dan cintaku, Nami-san. Selalu. Selamanya."

Air mata Nami menetes kembali mendengar itu; ia yakin, pria ini pasti 'bisa'. Nami tersenyum menutup mulut dengan tangannya dan ia mengangguk. "...Kau selalu di hatiku, Sanji-kun bodoh..."

Sanji menjalankan telunjuk ke bawah mata Nami, dan menghapus jejak air mata gadis itu. "...Jangan menangis. Aku berjanji, ini adalah air mata terakhirmu, Nami-san".

Nami mengalungkan lengannya kembali, dan menarik bibir Sanji ke bibirnya. Begitu kecupan singkat itu terpisah, Nami tersenyum penuh keyakinan. "Kita lanjutkan, koki cinta?"

"Ah, mellorine-ku."

—Di luar,

"Sial, apa-apaan itu?" sahut Zoro kesal.

"Ada apa, tidak jadi mengambil bir-mu?"

"Ah, Robin… err, tidak. Aku sudah tidak minat," jawab si pendekar, pendek dan ingin memotong topik sampai di sini.

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa memangnya yang terjadi di dalam…" Robin menutup matanya, dan sekelopak bunga sakura terbang melintas di depan wajahnya. "Ah, begitu rupanya." ujarnya, membuka mata. "Sudah cukup lama, Nami menginginkan hati Sanji," wanita dewasa itu tertawa pelan. "Selamat, Nami."

Robin menyadari si pendekar yang sedari tadi nampak gusar itu. "Ada apa, kau nampak gusar?"

"T-tidak ada yang khusus."

Robin melangkah mendekat, dan menyadari muka si pendekar sedikit memerah. "Ah, jangan bilang kau…"

"K-kau... wanita!" berang Zoro. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang bukan-bukan!" semburat merah nampak tipis di pipi si pendekar. Ia kemudian dengan serta merta berjalan menjauh.

"Fufufu, tapi tadi bukankah ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Zoro?" tanya Robin, memangkukan lengan satu sama lain.

Zoro terhenti, dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya—nampak jengkel. Dia kemudian berjalan balik ke arah Robin berdiri…

**-END-**

**

* * *

**

TRIVIA:

Jeruk. Buah ini kaya akan vitamin C, yang berfungsi meningkatkan stamina tubuh dan menangkal flu. Manfaat lain dari jeruk sendiri yang tidak kita ketahui sebelumnya adalah meningkatkan kadar _oxytocin_, hormon yang mendorong kita untuk bersentuhan dengan orang lain, mau itu dengan memeluk atau meringkuk ke dalam pelukan seseorang yang sangat intimate. Potongan buah jeruk juga biasa dimasukan ke dalam salad atau dijadikan saus _crepes_. (See 'saus _crepes_' untuk menemukan ide cerita saya)

Fic ini tadinya diniatkan memasukkan unsur alami dari Durian dan Tapai uli. Kedua makanan itu mengandung kadar alkohol, yang apabila sampai taraf tertentu (berlebihan), dapat menyebabkan seseorang mabuk. Awalnya, Nami diceritakan nyoba-nyoba durian dan tapai uli, tapi kelebihan dan berujung jadi seperti di dalam fic. Tapi diubah menjadi jeruk yang lebih 'biasa'—yang juga bisa memancing hal di atas. Haha. Lagipula jeruk terkesan lebih identik dengan mereka kan?

Setelah hampir lewat dua bulan pasca selesai menulis fic ini, FFn tiba2 error secara merata pada para users. Tapi setelah 'mencari' triknya, alhasil saya bisa mempublish fic ini.

Fic Puisi akan segera di update.

Cukup trivia-nya. Thanks udah sudi mampir, dan kalau tidak keberatan silahkan RnR & CnC.

Shimacrow H. AKA Helel, Signing Off.


End file.
